Mechanical
by Sierra the Penguin
Summary: The team needs some extra help with missions, so Kowalski creates an android to assist them. But when that android is kidnapped, and true feelings are revealed, how far will the penguins go to rescue it? Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Sierra:** Okay guys...this chapter is really short, and is, in my opinion, suckish. D:

*cough* I'm being forced to do this *cough* what?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar (though I wish I did) **

* * *

"How's that leg of yours, Private?" Skipper's commanding voice showed only a hint of concern.

"Fine, Skippah," Private replied optimistically. "Just needs a little bandaging up, that's all."

It had been a hard day of work for the Team. Whether it was helping Mason and Phil gather their bananas or fighting off a swarm of greedy seagulls, everyone seemed to need help all at once. Poor Private had even gotten a few minor cuts and bruises from all the good deeds he was doing (although he was happy to help.) Now the crew kept to themselves in their stone headquarters, exhausted.

Skipper let out a long sigh, slumping up against the wall with a cold cup of fish coffee. "Alright, men," he called to his comrades. "good work today. No training for the rest of the evening."

The others sighed in relief. Finally, a well deserved break. While Private and Rico went to do their own thing, Kowalski slipped beside Skipper.

"Skipper, I believe I can find a way to make our duties easier," he stated proudly.

Skipper tilted his head. "What's that?"

Kowalski only smirked. "I'll find a way. I have an idea." And with that, he was off to his lab, leaving a puzzled Skipper to himself for a while.

It was early morning when Kowalski's ecstatic voice echoed around the Headquarters, waking up the others. "It's complete! It's complete!"

Skipper groaned, lugging himself out of bed and rubbing his eyes. The others followed close behind. "What are you talking about, Kowalski? Can't this wait until later?"

Kowalski was giddy with excitement. "Oh, I'm sorry Skipper, but this is just so amazing! I just can't wait any longer or I'll….I'll….EXPLODE with anticipation!"

"Easy there, soldier," Skipper said. "So what is it, huh? C'mon now."

Kowalski slid to the closed metal door of his lab. "I present to you," he began, turning the handle slowly. There was a small chink! And the door propped open to reveal another penguin, eyes closed, head down. "SZ102y!" Kowalski practically screamed.

"You…" Skipper was obviously puzzled.

"It is an android, specifically designed to serve us and help us on missions." Kowalski's chest was puffed out with pride.

"I have to say, Kowalski, I wasn't expecting this out of you." Skipper smiled. "Show me what it can do."

"Very well then," Kowalski turned to his invention, and spoke in a clear, commanding voice: "SZ102y, awaken."

Slowly, the robot's head rose in a smooth, almost lifelike motion. Its eyes flickered open; they shone with a dull, metal tint to them. "Good morning, Master."

Skipper was very surprised when it spoke - its voice was so calm, yet cold and metallic, but the part that got to him most was that it sounded like it was a female's voice.

At this, Private and Rico cheered on enthusiastically. Kowalski continued introducing his creation. "Whenever you want something done, all you have to do is give the command to SZ102y. It knows over 9,000 of them, and is an artificial intelligence, or AI, so it can learn new ones, too."

"But," Private began, "SZ102y is awfully hard to say, let alone remember. Do you perhaps have a nickname we can use?"

"Ah," said Kowalski, "I almost forgot. SZ102y also responds to 'Syza'."

"Syza," Private repeated. "It really is a pretty name."

Hearing this, the robot turned to acknowledge Private. "Thank you," it took a pause as its eyes seemed to evaluate the young penguin. "Private."

"It knows my name!" Private giggled.

"It's programmed to identify everyone in the zoo," Kowalski added. He beamed, then seemed distressed. "Skipper, what do you think of SZ10 - er, I mean, Syza?"

Skipper shook himself. "Huh? She's….wonderful. But I think I'd like to see her in action."

Kowalski gave a sly smile, understanding. "Okay then. Let's go and see who needs us today."

* * *

**Sierra:** Please review! I know it kinda sucks but...eh? Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sierra:** Hello again guys...thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! I want to know what you want to happen in the story. ^^

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Penguins of Madagascar **

* * *

Atop the ice floe of the penguins' HQ, Syza stood in front of the team, unmoving, as if waiting for a command to be given.

"Syza," Kowalski began. "Why don't we show the others your fighting skills?"

Syza brought its lifeless eyes to Kowalski. "Yes, master."

Kowalski began to explain each and every move Syza was programmed to do while it demonstrated behind him. "Roundhouse kick." Less than a second after the words left Kowalski's mouth, Syza's foot sliced through the air with a swift _sshht_. Kowalski continued. "Axe kick." Syza brought its foot down hard, slamming into the ground without even flinching. After about ten other demonstrations, Skipper had seen enough.

"I'm amazed with her skill, I really am," he said. "but I'd like to see her in combat."

"Aha," Kowalski smiled. "A challenger for Syza?"

"Sure, I'll take her on," Skipper stepped forward.

Syza's gaze rested on the leader penguin. "Challenge accepted." The two assumed a fighting stance. Syza waited. "You make the first move…" the robot took a pause to identify him, "Skipper."

With this, Skipper lunged at Syza. Amazingly, it had leapt out of the way quite swiftly, coming back at Skipper with a forceful punch. Skipper moved out of the way just in time, staggering to his feet, and then the two were face to face, throwing out their strongest moves. Every time Skipper tried to attack, Syza dodged and lashed out at him with such precision and accuracy, it was almost breathtaking. Skipper fought hard, surprised, careful about every little thing he did. Syza was good! Kowalski had really done well this time. With an addition like this to the team -

Then he was struck by the same powerful roundhouse kick Syza had first demonstrated. Skipper fell back to the ground, the wind suddenly knocked out of him, as Kowalski yelled for Syza to stop. "Enough!"

Syza assumed her normal position, calm and collected.

"Skipper, are you alright?" Kowalski asked, helping him up.

"I'm fine," Skipper said, brushing the dust off of himself. "That Syza can really fight." He seemed more amazed than angry.

"Yeah, it's -" Kowalski was interrupted.

"Thank you." Syza said.

Kowalski continued. "...specifically programmed to learn from its opponents." he then turned to Syza. "Syza, take Skipper down to the HQ to get some rest."

"Really Kowalski? You don't have to," Skipper said.

"I insist. Besides, you'll get to see Syza when it isn't trying to kill you." He chuckled. "I can take care of training today. Is that alright?"

Skipper did want to train with his comrades, but his desire to learn more about the curious Syza got the better of him. "Alright."

Skipper examined Syza closely as he was being served fish coffee. The android was actually very lifelike; about as tall as Rico, pretty thin, nice curvature…the only thing robotic about it was those metallic eyes. Then Skipper's eyes rested on her right flipper, noticing an odd symbol that looked like a lightning bolt through two little squares.

"So uh, Syza," he said, struggling to start a conversation. Could you really have one, with Syza being a robot and all?

"What's with that mark on your arm?"

Syza's cold eyes flickered to it. "Master put it there as a symbol that I am his creation."

Skipper nodded, trying to think of something else to say. When silence had swept over the two for an awkward moment, it was Syza who spoke.

"I apologize for defeating you earlier," it said in its calm tone. "I was only showing you the fighting techniques Master programmed in me."

Skipper snorted. "I wouldn't say 'defeat'."

"Why not?" Syza titled its head.

"Well, because, I let you win, so technically I wasn't defeated."

Syza pondered this for a moment. When she saw Skipper's smile, her eyes narrowed. "Oh," she said, nodding slowly and understanding Skipper's playfulness.

Skipper gave out a laugh. Then the silence returned.

An unusual thought crossed Skipper's mind.

"Syza…" he began. "can you…feel?"

"Feel?"

"Emotions. Like happy, or sad…"

Syza stared blankly at him for a moment, then said, "If I can, I haven't yet." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sierra:** Okay guys, sorry for the delay, this chapter was kinda hard to write. :/ I think it's the worst one yet, but it'll really get interesting in the next few, believe me. xDD

* * *

Skipper awoke to find himself still in the headquarters, head down on the table. He let out a long yawn and stretched, opening his eyes a little more and realizing…

"Syza!" He exclaimed, startled. "Don't scare me like that."

Slowly, he noticed the robot had been in the exact same spot it had been when he had first drifted off.

"Syza…how long have you been there for?"

Syza locked its gaze with Skipper, then responded, "You've been asleep for two hours, seventeen minutes, and twelve seconds. I haven't left your side, Skipper."

Skipper sat back in his chair. "Right…"

Syza immediately snapped into serving mode. "May I get you some more coffee?"

"What? N-no, I'm fine, thanks," Skipper replied.

Syza relaxed, examining Skipper very closely. "Is something…'on your mind'?"

Skipper shook his head, then moved on to another subject. "Where's Kowalski and the others? What've they been doing?"

"Master has been training with them," Syza replied.

Skipper heaved himself to his feet. "I should go tell them to take a break. They've been working hard."

"Let me inform them," Syza offered.

"No, Syza," Skipper forced a smile. "I've got this one." He pushed the robot out of his way and climbed up the ladder.

"Hello, Skipper," he was greeted by a tired looking Kowalski. "just finishing up training."

"At ease, soldiers," Skipper told them. "Sorry for being gone so long. I fell asleep."

"How is Syza?" Kowalski asked, his voice suddenly eager.

"She's very helpful," Skipper said with a slight smile.

"It's programmed to be," Kowalski smiled back.

Skipper nodded, pondering something. "I think I'm gonna take her on a patrol around the zoo, if that's okay with you?"

"Of course, Skipper! I'm just glad you like my invention." Kowalski replied.

"While I'm gone, you and the boys can rest some more," Skipper said. "Then we can get down to the real training, alright?"

"Alright."

_On patrol _

"Everything looks pretty normal," Skipper said, glancing around the pathways of the zoo. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Syza nodded, standing close by him. Their little 'patrol' had turned out to be more of a walk.

"Then we should get back to the headquarters," Syza said. "Master is waiting for us."

"Really?" Skipper asked. "I was hoping we could just enjoy the sunshine, ya know?"

"Skipper, I think it'd be best if we went back," Syza insisted.

"Fine," Skipper gave in. "but before we do, wait here for a minute. I have a surprise for you." As the robot cocked its head in confusion, Skipper added, "And that's an order."

_Later_

Skipper skidded down the rusted ladder of the headquarters, seeming worked up about something.

"Is Syza here?" he asked, panting.

"N-no, why?" Kowalski asked, walking over to his leader with a worried expression on his face. "Did something happen?"

"Well…" Skipper began. "She and I were on patrol, and I left for a moment, and when I came back, she was nowhere to be found."

"You lost my robot?" Kowalski panicked. "Calm down, Kowalski," he told himself, sliding over to the periscope. "I'm sure it's around the zoo somewhere."

"K'wolski," Private's voice chirped from behind them. "Docta Blowhole's on the tele!"

The two penguins whipped around, and sure enough, their favorite aquatic mammal appeared on the screen. He stood there, looking menacing, an evil gleam in his one good eye.

"Missing something?" The dolphin cackled.

"You have Syza!" Skipper yelled.

"Give her back!" Private demanded.

"Yah!" Rico jumped in.

"If you want your little robot back, you better come and get it!" Dr. Blowhole squeaked, and then, after another cackle, the screen went black.

"We have to save her!" Skipper shouted.

"Wait, Skipper," Kowalski said, thinking. "this is obviously a trap." He sighed. "I just don't get it. Syza has amazing strength and power; it's built to kill if necessary! Why wouldn't it try and resist?"

"Cause…" Skipper said, realization settling in. "I ordered her to wait for me."

Kowalski looked down, feeling the awkwardness. "Right, then," he began. "I guess…we should go and get it back."

* * *

**Sierra:** Have any of you guys noticed the difference between how Skipper addresses Syza and how the others address her? ;) Anyway, review. I know this chapter wasn't too great, but just give me a little while!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sierra:** Sorry this took a while, guys. School has eaten me up & we had MSBOA festival this week. Nyert nyert.

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar **

* * *

The soft rumble of the subway train was all that could be heard as the team of penguins rode under the seats in silence.

"Skippa?" Private's curious voice rose above the sound. "What do you suppose Docta Blowhole is plotting now?"

Skipper shrugged. "What ever it is, men, we have to work our best to get Syza back."

"Well, no doubt it's got something to do with destroying the human race," Kowalski pointed out. Then silence fell over them again.

Finally, on Skipper's cue, the team tucked and rolled off the train unseen; it was their stop, Coney Island. They landed just a few feet away from the old pool where the evil dolphin had first been embarrassed by the humans, a single rusted hoop standing hauntingly in the middle.

"Let's move," Skipper commanded, sneaking along the edge of it. The others followed him slowly, being as quiet as possible.

"Hey! Skippa!" Private shrieked in excitement, "Look! There's an entrance ova there and -"

"Private! You'll blow our cover!" Skipper scolded, but already the young penguin had taken one too many steps away from the rest of the team. He must've triggered something, because there was an abrupt _snap_ before they were sent spiraling downward…

Skipper was the first to come to, blinking tiredly and muttering Syza's name. In a few moments he snapped back to his normal self, tuning into his surroundings. He tried to move his arms, but only struggled; they had to have been chained down. Where was he? High, bleakly colored stone walls, chilling coldness…well, in Blowhole's lair, of course, but -

"I see you're awake, Skipper," the voice was very recognizable.

"Blowhole," Skipper snarled. "where's Sy -"

"Syza?" The dolphin finished for him. "Oh, your robot will be with us in a little bit. While we're waiting, why don't we discuss my new, ingenious plan to wipe out the human race!"

"Why don't you just give up now?" Skipper spat. "All your plans result in failure!"

Dr. Blowhole didn't reply. Skipper took this time to look him over…the sweat glistening on his forehead, the gleam of insanity in his one good eye, a lifeless red flashing in the other.

"Well?" Skipper pressed. He watched as his nemesis whipped angrily around on his segway and proceeded to a big screen, and on it a model of the sun was projected. By this time, Kowalski was stirring awake; Skipper had barely noticed his other teammates, also chained down, hanging there next to him.

The dolphin began to laugh; a shrill, painful sound. "Skipper, Skipper, Skipper. I don't think you'll be getting away this time." He pointed to his diagram of the sun, a smile creeping across his slimy face. "You remember my plan to blow out the sun, right? Well this time, I'm going to blow it in."

"That doesn't make any sense," came Kowalski's voice, now fully awake and aware.

Blowhole struggled with words, stuttering. "What I mean is, I'm going to absorb the sun's power and fire it directly at Earth!" The slide had changed to an odd, technical looking object, surrounded by other stars. "This satellite will do all the work for me. With one push of a button, all life on the surface of the earth will be scorched, dried out, and sea creatures shall prevail!"

"What does Syza have to do with any of this?" There were a million snide comments to say, but instead this question had come out of Skipper's mouth.

The dolphin shrugged. "I needed to a trap to lure you into my lair. And besides," he drew closer, uncomfortably close. "Syza makes a wonderful minion." He sighed dreamily.

"Syza is programmed to obey me, and only me," Kowalski argued.

Blowhole moved to the side to reveal Syza, standing with her head down and eyes closed, just as she had been a short time ago when Kowalski had first shown off his creation. Skipper noticed the robot hadn't been there this whole time, though; one of Blowhole's lobsters must've brought her in.

"Now, open your eyes," Blowhole commanded.

Syza lifted its head, and slowly opened its eyes. Gasps of astonishment rose from the penguins; one eye shone with its normal gray metallic tone. The other, though, now emitted an intense red glow, just like Dr. Blowhole's.

"Do you like it?" Dr. Blowhole sounded excited. "Just like a mini me! Except…as a penguin."

"What have you done to her?" Skipper screamed, struggling harder against the strength of the chains. "Syza! Syza! Can you hear me?" He pleaded, but the robot stood frozen in its place, eyes locked on what seemed to be something in the distance.

Dr. Blowhole let out another cackle. "Minions, take them to their cages," he demanded. "Syza, stay with me. We have a race to destroy."

* * *

**Sierra:** Review review review xDD


	5. Chapter 5

**Sierra:** Here it is! One more chapter till the end. ^^

* * *

The resisting penguins were dragged to an empty section of the lair, where the air was damp and the atmosphere haunting. All that could be heard were slow drips of water sliding from the ceiling; all that lit the room was a single shaft of bleak moonlight let in by one small, worn down window. A huge, metal barred cage, much like that of a prison cell, stood in the center, confining the team.

Within moments of being locked in, they had sprang into action; Skipper began striking the rusted bars surrounding them, Kowalski thought hard for any options to come to him (with assistance from Private), and Rico attempted to cough up something to help them. But there came a time when Skipper's energy had been drained, as the bars had proven themselves stronger than they had looked…when Kowalski blanked out, and Rico discovered there was nothing left in him. They sat, slumped up the bars of the round cage in silence.

That was when it was heard; a soft creaking. Someone had opened a door.

Immediately they sprang into action, expecting one of the minions, or even Dr. Blowhole himself, but the small figure that came rushing hurriedly toward them was neither of the two.

"Syza," Skipper whispered pathetically, dropping to his knees as the penguin met him at the bars.

"Careful," Kowalski growled quietly, coming quickly to stand beside his leader. "It is no longer on out side."

"Kowalski," Syza said firmly, staring him directly in the eyes. "I am on your side."

"But Blowhole…your eye!" Skipper's voice grew louder.

Syza brought a flipper up to her face to hide the darkened glow coming from her right eye. "He may have done this to me," she began, her voice strong, "but I will always be loyal to my team. I am programmed to do so, and no amount of reprogramming can take that away from me."

Skipper gave a weak smile. "We'll get out of here," he said. "we'll have a plan in no time, and we'll be home again."

"That is what I came here to discuss, Skipper," Syza lowered her flipper back down to her side.

"So you've gotten Blowhole to believe you're on his side?" Kowalski asked.

"Affirmative," Syza confirmed.

"That's a good start to a plan," he said, thinking yet again. If only he had his clipboard and a pencil…

"I have already devised one," Syza interrupted his thoughts.

"Oh? What's that?" Kowalski inquired.

Syza lowered her eyes. "You don't need to worry about it," she said, reaching behind her back and pulling out a pair of old, rusted keys, much like the bars of the cage itself.

"Syza, you have the keys!" Private exclaimed excitedly, only to be shushed by the rest of his team. "Sorry," he whispered.

Syza nodded. "Yes, I have them," she continued, "but you will not get them until you agree to one thing."

This baffled Kowalski. His own robot, he programmed himself to serve, giving him an order?

The four penguins stood quietly, waiting.

"You have to agree that you will wait until exactly two o'clock to use these keys to escape."

Kowalski cocked his head. "Why's th-"

Syza cut him off. "And once you're out of his lair," she turned to Skipper, "You won't look back. You'll keep going and have no regrets." Was that…sadness in her normally robotic tone?

"What are you hinting at?" Skipper demanded. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me," Syza answered. "I have my own plan of escape."

"So, exactly how to you plan to do this?" Kowalski asked.

"Don't worry about that either. Do you promise?"

Skipper nodded. "We promise. I promise."

With that, Syza slipped the keys through the bars and set them gently in Skipper's own flippers. They stayed like this for only a moment, then Syza drew her arm back.

"I must go," she said, abruptly looking up at a bronze clock hanging above the metal cage. She whipped around, heading for the exit, when she stopped and looked briefly over her shoulder. "And Skipper," she added, "I can feel emotions."

* * *

**Sierra:** ..cheesy.. ._.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sierra: **Sorry this took so long guys, anyway, it's the final chapter! I MIGHT write a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. I don't really like this story...hmm hmm...tell me what you think in the reviews/Private Messages or something. xD Anyway, read plz?

* * *

"Skippah, the ringing! The clock's struck two!" Private chirped as two thundering tolls rang out around the stone lair.

"Good, Private," Skipper called back, slinging the keys around his flipper. Shoving them into the steel lock, it responded with a quick chink, and the door swung open. "Let's move out, men."

The four penguins slipped out in silence, aiming toward the single small window above their cage. In a few bounding leaps, each one of them made it out soundlessly and continued on, until they reached the metal fence surrounding it all.

"So…do we just wait for Syza here, then?" asked Private.

"Syza did say she had her own form of escape," recalled Kowalski.

"Yah," Rico chimed in.

"Alright, we're waiting," Skipped assured his team. Under his breath, he added, "just how long?"

Seconds pass. Minutes. Time slowly ticking away…

"Maybe Syza had…something else in mind?" Private suggested, forcing a smile.

"Syza is smart. There must be a logical reason for this," Kowalski said.

Skipper was just about to open his beak to speak his mind, too, but he was silenced by the abrupt shaking of the ground.

"Earthquake!" cried Private, struggling to keep his balance.

"Not an earthquake," Kowalski corrected, nearly toppling over.

"Hit the ground!" Skipper shouted in his commanding voice. Before anyone could speak out, the whole team flung themselves against the pavement and behind the stone walls. Then, as quickly as the rumbling came on, it stopped. Skipper peered around his wall cautiously. "I think it's cl -"

Skipper's voice was cut off by an unbelievably strong force, pressing him back against his wall and making him fight not to be tossed across the whole amusement park. Managing to look back once, he was able to catch a small glimpse of the hell just behind him. A flicking, intense orange blaze. Smoke filtering into the sky, almost obscured by the dark night. Charred rubble scattered about, flickering with tiny embers.

"Syza!" Skipper chocked out, nearly tripping over Rico, who had been thrown a few yards back from the strength of the explosion. Kowalski, also nearby after helping Private up, reached out a flipper and stopped Skipper from continuing.

"Skipper," he began, his face cold and expressionless. "Syza is gone."

"You can't say that! There's a chance!" Skipper cried out in desperation.

"Nothing could've survived that explosion! We were lucky we're still alive even now!" Kowalski was yelling now, all eyes trained on him.

"Why?" Skipper asked. "Why would Syza do this?"

Kowalski turned away, feeling guilty. "She must've figured this was the only reasonable thing to do."

"It seems so out of character for her," Skipper growled.

"Well, Syza is…was…an artificial intelligence, as I've mentioned before. She learned and tried to mimic the actions of those who influenced her."

"Nobody here told Syza to blow the place up," Private pointed out gently.

"No," Kowalski agreed, "but someone showed her bravery. Someone showed her a strong devotion to her team." He forced a smile, turning to Skipper.

"You're not trying to tell me I did this," Skipper's eyes searched Kowalski's face, searching for an answer.

"You taught her to be an amazing penguin," chirped Private. "Without her, we probably wouldn't be here right now. Nor would the human race, for that matter," he added.

"It's over, Skipper," Kowalski pointed out. "Syza is unreachable."

The team went silent, listening to the crackling of the fire in the distance. Finally, Skipper stomped his foot on the ground.

"Men," he announced, holding his head high, "let's go home."


End file.
